A pair of starcross'd lovers
by Miausi
Summary: Ginny,she just wants to change.Stop crying about silly things,stop pleasing the rest of the people instead of her. Maybe falling in love.Cedric,just a boy being played by a girl he thinks he loves. What happens when this characters meet each other?
1. First meeting?

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

_Rome __& Juliet. Act1, Prologue._

"I don't get it Ced" repeated Morgan one more time.

"You don't get what?" answered Cedric calmly turning a page of his book.

"Why are you dating that…_thing_" said Morgan shocked.

Now, once again, Cedric could feel it again, how his friends were always bugging him, telling him _lies _about his girlfriend .For the first time that day he felt like loosing his cool. He could feel the color rising in his face.

"You can call her by her name. Cho. It's not like your tongue is going to fall, I wished it would though." Bursted angrily.

"Ok, ok. Relax. I didn't meant to offend you, it's just that I don't like her-"

"Really?" retorted Cedric sarcastically

"Let me finish. I don't like her and she doesn't like me. It's mutual. Besides, what do you want me to do if she's poisoning your mind?"

"Could you stop it and at least act like you're happy for me and you care?" He raised his voice dangerously with every word he said until he was yelling and now, even Morgan Summerbay felt he should back off. He had know him since they where six years old. They had gone to the muggle school before going to Howgarts and they had been best friends since…well always. Now, not even him could close his eyes at how his girlfriend was changing him.

Everyone in the library had turned to look at the both of them, but Cedric didn't seem to care. Morgan was eyeing the wand in Cedric's right hand, now throwing white sparkles. He had never seen his friend that angry.

Suddenly they heard someone coming hurriedly. Madame Pince looked at them scandalized, her glasses lopsided from jumping when she first heard the voice of Cedric.

"Put that wand away Mr. Diggory!" she said hysterically "If you have finished I would ask you both to leave quietly" and she left them.

Cedric got up looking disgusted. He looked darkly one more time to Morgan and left with no other word.

Five minutes later Morgan was leaving the library, still shocked.

"Well…that just can't be right" he said aloud, stopping abruptly in the middle of a corridor. He continued to walk, not looking back even once still deep in thought, not looking at the young red-haired teen that was looking at him wondering why all the seventh years she had encountered that day looked grumpy.

***

She continued her way, troubled. She still felt like crap, because that's the only feeling she could mutter when that cloud came around her again, when Harry ignored her to see Cho Chang walking down the corridor, smiling him like the slut she was. Yeah like nobody knew! Probably the only two persons that didn't knew Cho Chang was playing with Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter were probably Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. And still, that cow made her feel like worthless crap; the way she smiled, the way she moved, even her hair. What could anyone question when comparing that beautiful silk black hair with Ginny Weasley's rebel red hair?

Ginny kept walking for what felt like hours, until she could take no more. She fell to the floor, shaking with tears of sadness at her pathetic life; of anger at how life seemed so unfair to her.

And then she heard it, slow and silent steps coming closer to where she was broken. They stopped, but she couldn't muster enough energy to move or even hide her face. Slowly she raised her face to look directly into those eyes.

***

_In the light of the sun,  
__Is there anyone?  
__Oh it has begun.  
__Oh dear you look so lost,  
__Eyes are red and tears are shed.  
__This world you must've crossed._

_[..]_

_Essential yet appealed,  
__Carry all your thoughts  
__Across an open field,  
__When the flowers gaze at you  
__They're not the only ones who cry  
__When they see you…_

_Boston –Augustana (All the Stars and Boulevards)._

He had been walking with no specific place on mind. If time had forgiven him he may have walked the entire castle, thinking about everything that was troubling his mind. But it seamed like that night life wanted him to walk through that exact place.

He wouldn't have noticed her if she hadn't been sobbing. Even though she was just a muffled background sound, it was enough to make him turn. Cedric Diggory, like the gentleman he was, couldn't help but wonder what that pretty girl was crying about.

He got closer, but she didn't seem to hear him. Finally she looked up. Her cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes were red. In her face he could still see a kid, but she was now a young teen. High cheekbones, deep chocolate-brown eyes, red lips.

He sat next to her.

"Don't cry" He said. His voice came out soft, recomforting. Her eyes had a hint if curiosity, but it came and go so quickly Cedric wasn't sure he had actually seen it. Now her eyes were opaque. Suddenly he felt like nothing mattered, just knowing what she was crying about and that she stopped. There was nothing else… no Cho, no Morgan, no nothing.

"And what do you care-? You're Cedric, the Cedric that has all the girls dying for him." She intended to make her voice rude, maybe even hurtful but her voice had broken because of the sobs.

He didn't felt angry, he didn't felt pity. There was something else.

"Please, tell me what's wrong?" He asked once more, looking her directly in the eyes. She was forced to look him back. Something twinkled.

She blushed.

***

" _You don't know me,  
__And you don't even care. _

_[...]_

_You don't know me,  
__And you don't wear my chains."_

_Boston- Augustana (All The Stars and Boulevards)._

Her heart was beating quicklier than before. She was looking directly into his eyes, his grey eyes. His eyes were full of sadness, like he was feeling exactly what she felt. It looked like it pained him to see her like that. He barely knew her, and still the concern in his eyes made her feel more self-conscious. She wanted to look away but she just couldn't.

"Please" He repeated his tone still soft. Sweet.

"It's just that...well I don't know...why...do you care?" She mumbled, this time trying to be more polite.

"I care. Isn't that enough?" He said, getting unconsciously closer. She saw this. Her heart-beat became even more quickly. It took her some seconds to recover her voice. Another minute for her heart-beat to relax.

"You don't even know my name." She said trying to fight something that deep down she already knew was lost.

"You got me" He said, smiling guiltily. His smile made her feel like fainting.

"Ginny." She said breathlessly.

"Please Ginny, tell me what's wrong." He said half-smiling, hoping his innocence was more convincing. Hoping he would see her smiling. She did.

Her smile was small, but made his heart fill with happiness.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just that...It's stupid." She said reluctantly.

He waited for her to break the silence. She sighed deeply.

"I just hope you don't get angry. It's just that, I like this guy. And this guy, well he ignores me and he's in love with another girl. Your girlfriend. And, well, she makes me feel bad. Like I'm worthless, like everything and everyone is better than me. And the way she looks at me! Also, my brothers are always bugging me with everything. If I like this, if I do that; and I've got to do excellent in school 'cause I've got to make my parents happy. Everyone is happy, and it's just fine if the little girl feels bad. And still, I'm the bad one. The one who is always whining 'bout something, the one who is never satisfied."

Why was she saying all this stuff to this boy? Why? Immersed, like she was, in her sad life she started crying again. Crying about everything. Crying about nothing specifically.

But he didn't want her to cry. He put his arms around her and held her close to him. Her hair smelled wonderful.

Even though he felt a hint of annoyance, he ignored it.

"Please don't cry. I'll be lying if I said that I totally get you. But I don't think you're a bad person. The little I know from you…well you're quite a girl. And if a boy doesn't think you're good enough you shouldn't care. I would die to be with someone like you.

_What?_

He said that unconsciously. Still, she had heard him. Cedric Diggory had said he would _die _to date someone like _her_. She was having an out-of-body experience.

He was still holding her really close to him. She could smell him and suddenly she was crying on his shirt.

Knowing suddenly where she was and what she was doing, she got up.

"I've gotta go Cedric."

"Please call me Ced."

She turned to look at him.

"Good night, Ced" She smiled. He smiled back.

Slowly, she walked away. As soon as she was out of ear-shot he sighed. What Cedric Diggory didn't know was that Ginny Weasly was now sighing…for him.


	2. A new morning, a new day

_He can only hold her for so long_

_[…]_

_Though he tries to pacify her  
what's inside her never dies.  
Even if she's content in his warmth  
she gets pained with urgency.  
Urgent kisses._

_He Can Only Hold Her- Amy Winehouse (Back to Black)._

"Where were you last nigh?" Cho Chang demanded one more time in her high-pitched voice.

But Cedric wasn't paying attention. Not at all. Most of his mind was wandering, back to that hall last night.

What had happened?

In a heart beat he felt like flying, next he was depressed. And all because of…a girl.

A girl? No, more. Not just a girl. The sweetest girl he had ever seen. He remembered how her cheeks had turned pink when he looked her directly in the eyes. How cute she looked! Her brown eyes that twinkled with every emotion. Her perfect lips. Everything seemed so wonderful to him.

And the way she said his name...

"Cedric!" Said Cho angry. Her eyes where reproaching. "Did you hear me!?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Cedric said distractedly.

Cho sat next to Cedric looking worried, but her eyes were still arrogant. She gave him a quick kiss in the cheek. When he didn't react her expression became once more arrogant. Usually he reacted to her kisses, blushing or mumbling incoherently.

"What's wrong Ced?" She said forcing him to look her directly in the eyes.

But his mind was still half lost, wandering in the memories of last night. He had to concentrate on Cho and what she was jabbering or he could loose it and give away something.

"I....nothing. I just had a fight with Morgan and I went for a walk." He looked her eyes. He had never realized how strange she looked when she was being like that. So arrogant.

She appeared to be waiting for something else. Like she was actually hoping for him to cheat on her- She looked surprised for a moment but quickly composed herself.

"Oh, ok. I think he's actually a bad influence for crying out loud. He's always doing crazy stuff and he could damage your reputation as a prefect." She was stroking his hair and suddenly, he didn't know why, this bothered him a lot.

"I've gotta go...lots of homework" He mumbled, shrugging her off.

"Maybe I could help." She suggested hopefully.

"Thanks, but I prefer to do it by myself. I'm sure you've also got lots of homework." He said, not looking back. He had to be alone, he had to think.

***

_There's no combination of words  
__That I could put in the back  
__of a postcard.  
__No song that I could sing  
__but I can try for your heart._

_[...]_

_Love is the answer  
__For, at least, most questions  
__Of my heart._

_[...]_

_It's not always easy  
__And sometimes life can be deceiving.  
__I'll tell you one thing;  
__It's always better when we're together._

_Better Together- Jack Johnson__ (In Between Dreams)_

She hadn't slept well.

Usually this was because she had spent the whole night crying quietly, trying not to disturb her roommates. But last night, she had spent her time rolling in her bed. Trying to focus, to think clearly. Had she actually encountered Cedric Diggory? Did he actually comfort her? Had she actually cried all over him and told him everything that bothered her mind? Had he actually said he would _die _to date someone like _her_? Why he felt that way about him?

_Oh my... _Was the first thing she could answer. All her thoughts were confusing in her head. And, suddenly she realized something. Between all that confusion she knew she liked Cedric Diggory. And she didn't know why or how. She just knew.

As slowly as she could, she opened her eyes and stood up. She looked around her room. All her roommates were already having breakfast, or probably outside in the grounds.

She sighed. It was probably late. Maybe even midday.

She went to the bathroom to have a minute. She looked in the mirror. Usually when she cried her reflection looked sad, pitiful. Now it just looked like she needed a good nap. But what surprised her most was the fact that she was smiling.

Other than feeling tired she felt nothing. She even felt a little happy. A little hopeful to go outside. Maybe she would encounter him once more.

But as suddenly as she had thought of this she blushed. What would he think about her, about last night? Nobody had ever seen her broken.

But, before she even thought of that she needed a shower.

She got under the hot shot of water waiting for it to relax his muscles. It worked. She focused on every muscle, wanting nothing to distract her. Not thinking. She washed every part of her body carefully. When she was finished she just stayed there until the hot water was over. Then she wrapped herself in a towel. When she was completely dry, she dried her hair with her wand and then dressed simply with blue jeans and a red shirt. She brushed her hair absently, still thinking.

So, she liked Cedric Diggory. Did she still like Harry?

She thought it for a second.

_Yes._

Ok, she liked Cedric and Harry. Who did she like more?

_Who knows!_

Yeah, that seemed fine. And now, she knew why she was happy. This meant that maybe; just maybe, she was starting to forget about Harry.

But, she now liked a boy who felt that was out of her reach. Even worse, he was Cho's boyfriend. Even now, life seemed unfair.

She looked into the reflection once more. Now she looked decent. She focused a little more in her face. There was something different in her, but she didn't realized what it was. She forgot about it quickly and went downstairs to the common room.

It was almost empty. Predictable. It was Sunday, who would prefer spending the day inside the cold common room when outside it was still sunny? Obviously, only Hermione and maybe a companion or two.

Yeah, two.

"Heya Herms, Ron…Harry" Why had she stopped on Harry's name? Oh right, she still like him.

"Hey Ginny" Said Hermione without looking up from her book. Ron merely nodded without taking notice on how radiant Ginny looked. Harry looked at her.

His deep green eyes looked at her.

"Hi Ginny. You look nice today." He said without taking his eyes of her.

The weight of the whole universe seemed to fall on her. The sensation of despair came back. Knowing that those eyes would never see her like she was something more to him than a sister made her want to cry.

Still, she resisted. She would have blushed seeing how she was looking her but, weird enough, the blush never came.

"Yeah. I slept excellent last nigh." She said, trying to sound indifferent. Even though she felt her voice would broke any moment, it surprised her when she answered steady even sounding convincing.

"Oh, good." He said indifferently, turning to look down to his homework.

She let escape the even more quiet sigh yet. She turned and left the common room.

The hall was even more dark and cold than it had been inside the common room. The walls grew tall and dark on every side of Ginny and the paintings in them were whispering, just a muffled sound and yet, still annoying.

She hurried to get out of there. It just made her feel more depress.

She was now walking toward the Great Hall distractedly, not knowing exactly what she was doing.

And then he appeared, probably out of nowhere that she had seen. But then again she was distracted.

Maybe it was the sun, but to her he seemed to shine. She stopped. He was looking at her, his eyes intent. Suddenly he blush. Ginny decided to get closer.

"Heya Ced" She said smiling. They both stared in each other face. Now she blushed.

"How are you?" She felt blushing even more. "I mean, about yesterday." He added quickly, not knowing what he was doing.

" Oh. Yeah sure, I'm fine." She said half-smiling.

There was an awkward silence until he decided to break it.

"Are you going to have breakfast?" He said trying not to sound like the idea was making him feel sad.

"Mmmh, I think I'm not hungry" She said truthfully. She looked him into the eyes but he was gazing to his feet. She wasn't that hungry, meeting him made her feel strange – strange along the lines of _feeling butterflies in her stomach_ thing- but not irritated.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She suggested.

"Sure."

They went quietly, as if one was the other's shadow. They felt the other's presence.

It was wierd in a good way.

_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
__It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
__As a rich jewel in Ethi__op's ear-  
__Beauty too rich for use, for earth to dear!  
__So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows  
__As yonder lady o'er her fellow shows.  
__The measure done, I'll watch her place to stand  
__And, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand.  
__Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
__For ne'er saw true beauty till this night._

_Rome & Juliet. Act 1, Scene 5; A hall in Capulet's house. Lines 44- 53. (Romeo)._

He actually felt lucky. Like the luckiest person in Howgarts, or maybe even in the entire world.

Feeling her, so close to him made him wonder if she felt the same way right now.

_Obviously not, silly _answered a voice in his head. _She likes another boy. Probably some one better than you._

The thought terrified him and suddenly had the urge to kill the one that was making Ginny suffer so much, the one that Ginny seemed so attached to.

Why was he feeling this way?

_You're in love. _Answered the same voice.

The fact shocked him, not as much as he had expected though. Probably deep down he already knew it.

He got closer to her. Feeling her that close made it hard for him to breath. It knocked the air of him. The way her hair shined hypnotized him, he felt a sudden urge to hold her really close.

"Wanna sit here?" He asked pointing at the shadow an old tree made, it was in front of the lake so it would be refreshing.

"Sure" she said without hesitating.

When they were both comfortable under the tree's shadow, Cedric couldn't stop his urgency to ask her more about her life.

"Tell me more." He said, suddenly dazed at her beauty. She was enjoying of the fresh air playing with her hair, kissing her eyelids.

She turned to loom at him with question in her eyes.

"About what?" she asked with that polite tone of hers.

"About...you" He said shyly.

Surprised, he saw her smile a warm smile he had never seen on her. Or maybe he hadn't been watching closely enough.

"Why do you want to know about my life?" She half-laughed as if the thought was funny to her.

"Well, I'm really curious" he said shyly, smiling wryly.

"Well, me too. Come on Ced, tell me why you want to know" she said once more looking him directly into his eyes. She had a hard-blazing look in her face that took him off balance.

"I...well. You got me again. I want to know the whole story, all since you were born. I'm burning with curiosity. Please." He asked once more.

She considered this for a moment.

"Exactly, what do you want to know?" Even though she was smiling there was some apprehension in her eyes. He was suddenly intimidated.

"I, well. Why don't you tell me more about your brothers?" He suggested a little doubtful.

"Well, they're so...Weasly." She smiled like this explained everything

There was silence while Cedric tried to understand that.

"You lost me." He admitted at the end.

"Well," she said doubtful " they're like any other big brothers just that they exaggerate. Even though they treat me like I'm just another 'guy' their always telling I shouldn't be such a tomb boy. And not just them, also my friend and my parents. Especially my parents, with all the you're-the-first-Weasly-girl-in-I-don't-know-how-many-generations thing, always saying a lady shouldn't behave like this and a lady shouldn't spit to a person. Bah!

"And when I try to be a girl, I'm the crazy teenage of the family with changing hormones. When they see I've got problems of my own the usually run away. Ha! Family! Just exactly what I need, people to share things with, people to tell me what to do every second of my life!

"But no" Suddenly she looked like she was talking more to herself than to Cedric, "I won't be like them. I will be myself, I'll do whatever I want whenever I want! I'll do things on my own, I won't be stuck with lots of children. I'll kiss whoever I want, I'll dance with whomever I want and I'll leave as soon as I can from that stinkin' place."

She looked at Cedric, surprised. Like she hadn't realized he was there.

"Sorry." She said with an apology in her face. "It's just that it's strange to talk this aloud. I'm sorry if sometimes I loose myself"

Half-smiling he looked at her deeply. Suddenly she turned away, blushing.

He turned away quickly.

"I'm sorry too." He added quickly. "Sometimes I also loose myself. I was just thinking ... It just that sometimes I also feel like that. With my dad and my friends ... but whatever. Tell me more. How's school doin'?" He said, interested once more.

And so they talked.

They talked about school, about life, about parents. They talked about the yes's and no's they had received and had given. And time, as usual, played a trick on them. Before they noticed, it was getting darker and the next day was school day.

"See ya, Ced" Ginny said brightly, smiling.

" 'night Ginny." Cedric said, smiling too knocking the air right out of her

They walked silently to the castle, feeling once again each other so close and still so far.

"So ..." Ginny started. They had stopped in fron of the hall that lead down to the kitchens. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow" She said a little sad.

"Yeah, school" He answered as sad as she was.

"Sleep tight Cedric." She said half –smiling.

_Let's talk in silence.  
__How important are the words?  
__Language of your eyes,  
__Language of your hands,  
__Rumors of mystery,  
__Message of the souls._

_Laura Anselmo._

Cedric looked her directly into the eyes. He got closer, she felt frozen. He moved his hand with deliberation and softly as if she was a porcelain doll he touched her cheek. He turned abruptly and left.

She standed there, touching where his hand had touched. After several moments she turned and went back to her dormitory, back to thinking. Not knowing exactly what she was doing.


	3. I wanna be the Prince of your Fairy Tale

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It__'s only right_

_To think about the girl you love,  
And hold her tight.  
So happy together__.  
If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together_

_I cant see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you are with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life_

_Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together_

_Happy Together- The Turtles (Happy Together)_

**Cedric**

Magic. Yes, that's exactly what this is. Man, just what I needed. It fills me, you know, every time I see her. Like fireworks, filling me with light and happiness. I can't imagine my life before knowing her. Her pretty face, I can't get it out of my mind. And every time she gets close, even if it's just a little, I can feel something warm going through all my body, from the tip of my toes to the last part of my soul.

Sometimes, I thought she would never come. But it was destiny that got me there till the end. Who would think that after this first time, I would fall in love?

Now I realize I was just a lonely guy wandering. But when I saw her I knew the reason of my being, to love her and make her the happiest woman in life. I was speechless.

When I was little, I didn't quite understand all those grown-up talking about love. Yes I gotta admit it, my mom always talked about _girls _and _boys _with her girlfriends and how she would love to see me with a pretty girl.

But pretty isn't good enough, neither gorgeous nor beautiful. She is all that and more.

I love her more than my own life, and I don't exactly know why. We've really seen each other a few times but I still feel like I'm going crazy for her.

I want to kiss her; I want to learn her skin with kisses. I want to yell how much I love her, but…I'm dating Cho.

Well, anyhow right now I better start worrying about the Triwizard tournament.

It was quite strange; I just decided to put my name in the Goblet of Fire because my friends were pushing me. Well, all except Morgan…Damn! Now I what a jerk I'm with Morgan. He was right, Cho is changing me.

I'll have to break up with Cho, but first I'll say to Ginny what I feel for her…hope she doesn't get angry.

**Author's note:  
I'm so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!! I'm sorry I didn't continue writting. But anyhow...I have two more chapters, this one and another. I'l update soon.**


	4. It's a Small Crime

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

_Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright with you?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright with you?  
With you..._

_9 Crimes- Damien Rice fea__t Lisa Hannigan. (9)_

"_You've got to think it clearly"_ she repeated time after time. _"You've got to be sure of what you're doing"_

The meetings had continued, every day. Somehow they had always found a way to meet each other. And each time they made it more secretly, they became closer. They told each other every single detail of their life. Soon it was their little secret.

And Ginny couldn't help thinking it was like cheating. Nobody knew, and still she though that Cedric was cheating on Cho. It wasn't like Cho was her favorite person but it was wrong, and she knew it.

She tried to stop, but she couldn't help it. Suddenly she was waiting all day for the meeting, and when she tried to stop it, it would just slip away from her thoughts.

And the more times it happened, the more difficult it became. The closer they were, the more painful it was.

But, now she was ready. She wasn't going to loose it, she was going to clear the things with Cedric.

She was walking toward a classroom in the fourth floor that was never in use. There was full moon and the hall was in half-darkness with its white beautiful light. The only sound was the steps of her silent walk.

She entered as silent as she could.

He was there, with his back to her though he had probably heard her coming. He was waching the moon from a window and the light breeze that entered the room played with his golden hair. He turned and looked at her; he was smiling her favorite radiant smile.

He took several steps towards her but she stopped him with her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

She deliberated for a second. She had to choose the words carefully and not let her feelings stop her. She had to really concentrate to clear her ideas.

"Cedric... what are we doing? What is this?" She said, her mind was clearer than before and saying it was actually making her heart ache.

"What do you mean?" he said with a peculiar look in his face.

"Is this like...like you're cheating on Cho?" She said, feeling how her eyes where getting humid.

He was silent for what seemed ages. She was looking him and soon it became difficult to keep gazing.

"It is...I should have known" She said finally, now looking to her feet. She moved her feet a little bit.

"I...think this...should stop" Her voice was breaking trying to blink back the tears. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it was difficult to breath. Her head was spinning.

She had to leave quickly.

She turned ready to run away from him but he grabbed her wrist.

Now they were looking directly into each other eyes, and it wasn't going to be long before the tears started falling thickly in Ginny's eyes.

"No wait. I'm sorry. I know all this is confusing, but I lo-"

"Don't" Ginny stopped him. Silent tears where falling lightly, silent tears betraying her.

"Don't say that. I know you don't mean that. If not you would have end it before, for Cho's good."

He had to catch his breath.

"I thought you didn't like Cho." He said perplex.

"That's not the point. You...I....This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this." She repeated, tears falling more quickly. Her sight was starting to get blurry, and now even Cedric's breathing was more difficult.

"Forgive me." He implored in a whisper. His hand had softened on hers and was now delicate. She removed it quickly.

"There's nothing to forgive." She answered, whispering too. "I...just forget it Cedric" She said.

"I promise tomorrow I finish everything with her." He said abruptly. Ginny turned to look at him intently.

"No. Please Cedric don't do that" She said. "Please."

Not giving him more time to think or react she turned quickly and went running.

She ran trying to escape every thought, every word that had been said that night. She ran to a place where she couldn't think anymore. She tried to escape reality and didn't want to be Ginny no more. But all she could think of was him and his pained face when she left.

She didn't go back to her room that night.

***

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

_[…]_

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_White Flag- Dido (Life for Rent)._

He was there for what seemed hours. His feet and hands went numb, his sight started to get blurry. He was afraid his legs would give away with his weight but he couldn't move. He just wouldn't.

One time, he had fallen from his broom back home and he had broken all his bones of his right arm. It had been really painful to re-grow them. But the pain was now different, and somehow more painful.

It felt like she had taken his heart with her, and someone was stabbing where it had been. It burn, from the inside to the outside. He wanted to tear that feeling away from him, tear it out of his chest. Deep inside him, he knew it would never disappear.

He dropped exactly where he was. Silent sobs started to fill him. He moved a little towards the window. The moon was looking at him with what he felt were accusatory eyes. He couldn't take it, she was right. He had been deceiving himself; fooling around with them both. He hadn't been honest, at least in most of the things.

He turned his back on the all-seeing moon. He turned to look at the half-illuminated hallway. His mind started to clear. The image of her face tortured by the idea of Cedric breaking up with Cho was too painful to endure and the burning sensation came back.

So, it was decided. He wasn't breaking up with Cho…not till it was necessary.

But, if he had thought at one point that he had liked, even loved, Cho, was it the same with Ginny?

He thought it through.

No, he loved her. He loved her and there was nothing that could change that. He loved her more than anything, and he wasn't going to surrender so easily.

He dried the wetness in his eyes and got up. Decided, he made his way to his room.

_Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again.  
I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins  
That almost freezes up the heat of life._

_Act IV. Scene 3. Juliet's Chamber, lines 14-16. (Juliet)_


	5. Life without you isn't life

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
__Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy (One Cell in the Sea)_

_S__o I say I don't love you,  
though it kills me.  
It's a lie that sets you free_

_Love love love  
I can't take your love love love  
and so I say I don't love you,  
though it kills me.  
It's a lie that sets you free._

_Love Love Love- James Blunt (All the Lost Souls Deluxe Edition)_

It had been days, maybe weeks, since the last meeting. Ginny had been trapped in her own head, her personal demon always watching her. Sleepless nights and restless days; all because of a stupid boy. It happened to her time after time. It was now usual to her, crying in her bed. Though, usual it didn't make it easier or less painful. She knew that what she had done was the right thing. But every time she thought of it, it was as if someone stabbed her again and again, and soon the wound was too big to cover and too deep to fill in. It was even worse than the last time, even breathing was starting to get difficult. Life oppressed over her and turned every light into shadows…slowly she started to loose herself in madness. She was crazy for love. Every night hunted her, and she cursed herself for what she had said.

Whenever she saw Cedric in the halls, or in the Great Hall she would feel as if life itself had fallen over her, quickly she would turn the other way.

_You can't ignore him forever Ginevra _she reproached herself in her own madness, but she knew that if she even tried to talk to him again, after everything that happened, it would destroy her. She realized that she loved him beyond anything, that every moment they had spent together had given her life back, a life that was taken from her harshly.

Reality was becoming really hard for her; she stopped talking to all her friends, her grades were going down, she suddenly forgot about good things in life and the lie she had said to Cedric ate her senses and left deep shadows in her heart.

All the time, she felt tired and deep shadows appeared below her eyes. She loose interest in her physical appearance, she even loose her appetite and it was because of Hermione she continued to eat.

Slowly, she started to feel dead. Every day she felt a little more. She wanted to cry all the time, love was her sickness and life was her punishment.

She cursed everything, especially herself. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. She didn't want to have a heart anymore; it just made the tic-tac of the clock to weight over her. She hated herself, and she hated that she couldn't forget Cedric.

His memories where always with her: his face, his smell, and his beautiful eyes. It was torture, and not mercy.

Time passed, merciless, and soon the first task was a week ago. She didn't know if she would go, maybe it would just destroy her more.

_No _she answered herself _nothing can destroy me more. Not anymore. _

How wrong she was…

_'Tis torture, and not mercy: heaven is here,  
Where Juliet lives; and every cat and dog  
And little mouse, every unworthy thing,  
Live here in heaven and may look on her;  
But Romeo may not: more validity,  
More honourable state, more courtship lives  
In carrion-flies than Romeo: they my seize  
On the white wonder of dear Juliet's hand  
And steal immortal blessing from her lips,  
Who even in pure and vestal modesty,  
Still blush, as thinking their own kisses sin;  
But Romeo may not; he is banished:  
Flies may do this, but I from this must fly:  
They are free men, but I am banished._

_Act3. Scene 2: Friar Laurence's cell. Lines 29-42 (Romeo)._

He was tortured beyond imagination. Every time he saw her and she didn't notice, he would see a lot of boys watching her with interest. He had a furious wish to kill them all by torturous ways. Burn them…

But he couldn't. He had promised something to Ginny, and he would only break his promise when necessary.

Still, it hurt him to see them. And to see her was the worst thing. She looked pale, like she hadn't sleep in weeks, always at the verge of tears. He wanted to run towards her and hug her.

He felt empty, he wanted to kiss her, to kiss every part of her and tell her how much he loved her. It seemed there was no end.

But he had to keep his promise…

Soon enough he would break it.

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry. This chapter is all depressing…I know. But don't worry, it won't last long *makes happy dance*. Now I've got some grrrrrrreat ideas so, keep holding on. =D**


	6. The 1st Task Yesterday

_Harry walked back to the tent and saw Cedric emerging from it, greener than ever. Harry tried to wish him luck as he walked past, but all that came out of his mouth was a sort of hoarse grunt.[...]_

_It was worse than Harry could ever have imagined, sitting there and listening. The crowed screamed...yelled...gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. [...] And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse...Horrible pictures formed in Harry's mind as he heard: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow"... "He's taking risks, this one!"... "_Clever _move- pity it didn't work!"_

_J. K. Rowling- Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter twenty, The First Task. Pages 351, 352 U.S.A. paperback edition.)_

_**~*~*~**_

_I saw you asleep beside a hole  
Your skull inside a hole  
Your eyes blankened by the sound  
And the thought of God  
Where should I hang my head?  
Where would you like for me  
To hang my head  
One absent truth  
The one horrible thing I saw  
What you truly wanted to become  
And who you thought I was  
The fall, the fall,  
Afraid, the blood  
Runs deeper than the grave  
It goes all the way down those tracks  
Everybody bow your head  
For the greatest inspiration  
A complete contradiction  
Of ways._

_In This Hole- Cat Power (What Would the Community Think)_

She ran. She ran but she didn't seem to get any closer. She was in what seemed to be a laberynth of bushes. It was death silent. She kept running, not knowin exactly what she was looking for. She ran for what felt hours. She ran and she ran, until she didn't realize she was running. Curiosly, she didn't seem to get tired.

Finally, she arrived to a clearing somewhere in the middle of the whole place. A sob broke free from her throat and suddenly everything turned from dirty green to pitch black. A light appeared ahead. Curious, she got closer. An imaginary wind played with her blue robes and her red hair. She tripped over something. A cold thrill of fear ran through her whole body making her shake. There was a body, white as the paper. His eyes where open and his face distortioned by fear. A drop of blood ran from his mouth, through his cheek down to his neck. Everything was dead still. A clock sounded somewhere. All the masks were down, all pretention disappeared. A red mask, standing out from the rest, was to stay forever.

Ginny realized it was Cedric's corpse.

_**~*~*~**_

She woke with a start. She was scared of even closing her eyes, afraid that maybe the image of Cedric's body could appear again. Her face was wet, she had really cried. The dream had seemed so...real. She even thought she could smell the wet plants and soil. Trying to forget it, she shaked her head. It hurted. She realized she had a terrible head-ache. The clock was still playing somewhere. Terrified and delibarated she turned her head. It was only her clock that her mother had given her last Christmas. "It's really special, Ginny" Molly Weasly had said motherly "Every time it plays, it sounds like little bells. It had been mine, now I give it to you."

"_Great" _Ginny thought _"I can't throw it away." _

She threathed waking with that sound until she was old enough not to carry it to school.

She turned to the calendar right to the clock... It was November the twenty-forth. The world seemed to fall over her. An invisible force pressed her chest. It was the day of the first task.

Unwillingly, she got up and started to get dressed.

_**~*~*~**_

_Yesterday_

_All my troubles seemed_

_So far away_

_Now it looks as though_

_They're here to_

_Stay._

_Oh I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,_

_I'm not half the man_

_I used to be._

_There's a shadow_

_H__anging over me._

_For Yesterday_

_Came sudenly._

_Why she_

_Had To go? _

_I don't know._

_She wouldn't say._

_I said something_

_Wrong now I long_

_For Yesterday._

_Yesterday,_

_Llove was such_

_And easy game to_

_Play._

_Now I__ need a place_

_To hide away._

_Oh I believe in Yesterday_

_Yesterday- The Beatles _

He hadn't slept well, not at all. Every sound had made him jump from his bed. He tried to focus on the task that was just some horrible short hours from him, nbut he just couldn't. Everytime he closed his eyes she would appear in front of him, beautiful and...untouchable.

Why? A dragon was waiting for him and all he could think of was her. Yes, he knew what he had to do but what worried him was to do it wrong...both about the dragon and the girl.

When had love become so complicated? When had a girl changed his life completely?

He sighed deeply and rolled in his bed. He had promised her he wouldn't hurt Cho but, even though she was attached to him, he wanted to have Ginny. He wanted to make her his…

He rolled again. Deciding he wouldn't fall asleep again, he got up.

***

"Please Ginny, please."

"No, I told you this only can not be!"

And she left him, standing there. It felt like the only thing missing was his own rainy cloud.

_My personal Demon. _

_***_

_I've got every reason on earth_

_to be mad, 'cause I've just Lost _

_The__ only girl I had._

_If I could get my way, _

_I'd get myself locked up today,_

_But I can't so I cry instead.  
I've got a chip on my shoulder _

_That's__ bigger than my feet,_

_I can't talk to people that I meet._

_If I could see you now,  
I'd try to make you sad somehow,_

_But I can't so I cry instead.  
Don't want to cry_

_When there's people there,_

_I get shy when they start to stare, _

_I'm gonna hide myself away,  
But I'll come back again someday_.

_I'll Cry Instead – The Beatles (A Hard Day's Night)_

He went out of the tent, measuring every step he took, every breath he made, feeling like now and then he would just trip on his own feet or puke all over the place.

He stood in the middle. The deepest silence was drumming in his ears. Frantically, he looked for her at the audience.

Every face was blurry, for none was like that of his beloved girl.

And then, he saw her.

There she was, with a dignified look on her face.

Trying hard as she could, not to look at him. Never the less she couldn't help a little peek at what she knew could be the ruin of her great façade. And his great gray eyes pierced her, and he saw what she had feared all along, the worries and fears reflected in her eyes directly from her heart.

In a second, he felt like fainting again and just thought of running towards her and just hug her

And in the next second, her blank face was back. He looked at her, knowing that face would hunt him for the rest of his days till he saw her smile once again.

With that strange beauty in his head, he turned his attention to the dragon.

There it was, big and...dragonish, for there was no better word that would pop to Cedric's head.

Scared and trying not to look like it, he got closer to the dragon. Remembering as hard as he could he said the enchantment but instead of hitting the dragon's eyes it just bounced of her back. It was indifferent to her and he tried again but this time in a different angle.

But just as he was pointing his wand, the image of that silent Ginny crossed his mind and shot a completely different way, crushing half the eggs the dragon was guarding. He could hear the voices of the audience, but they sounded muffled. He could hear and even see and feel the dragon's anger, strange enough he could only hear that little voice that seem to come from the back of his head.

"No, I don't want to!"

And it became louder.

"I said NO!"

The entire world stopped, and he saw her clearly. They say that sometimes, time freezes, but really you just see it with details. An awful lot of details. Cedric saw as everyone around Ginny were indifferent at her and were looking down at him, with their hands over their mouths or with their nails biting furiously at their flesh. He saw as a dark-haired boy was trying to kiss her and how they almost fell from their seats...

And he ran.

Something hit him hard in the back of the head and he fell. A liquid thick and hot trickled from his cheek, down to his neck. A scream and then, everything went black

***

_It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life__,  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_I'm with you – Avril Lavigne (Let Go)_

He laid still, as though he was a piece of wood. His eyes were tight closed, as though he was seeing something he didn't wanted to see. Her face was looking just as worried, with the big difference that she was awake.

"Really Ginny, you don't have to stay." Said a stressed voice. Cho had insisted that she should leave, with a forced smile, saying he was in good hands. After all, she was her girlfriend.

"Yes, but I'm his friend." She said sternly, feeling it was her fault he was lying there unconscious

"You know, you're unbelievable. First you flirt with him while he's going out with me and now you have the blatancy to come here and act like nothing had happened"

Ginny stood up with as much dignity as she could handle, keeping her feelings and tears at bay.

"Look, I've already told you we had nothing" a feeling rose as she said it again, a lie ", _nothing_. You should trust him; he's your boyfriend after all!"

"Ugh! You're amazing! I'm going for McGonagall! Maybe she can take you out." And she stormed dramatically out of the room.

A few minutes later, Ginny sat again and looked at Cedric's face.

He stirred once, twice. His eyes started to move. Suddenly, he opened them wide open. It took him some few seconds to recognize Ginny before he calmed down, meanwhile she stood still seeing everything with surprise.

He leaned back and looked at her face directly, suddenly he smiled. And that was more she could handle. Decided, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked hoarsely, smile erased from his face.

"Cho's coming with McGonagall. I better go… she's right, you're in good hands. Sorry I bothered"

"No, please. There's something I've gotta tell ya. Please listen." He said with beggin eyes.

"Ok, but if Cho finds out we're here talking she might kill you."

"I'll take the risk.

"Look, I know we can't be more" he's heart ached even as he said it "but I just can't forget your friendship. Please, can't we just be friends? Just Friends." He felt like crying, but hold it for a little more.

"Cho wouldn't like that." She said unconvinced.

"I can talk to her. After all, I'm still allowed to breath, eat and have friends." He smiled a little too fake.

"Oh, Cedric…"

"Please, do this for me."

She considered it for a moment, then she smiled.


	7. Lyre

_All I really wanna do  
__Is to love you.  
__A kind more closer  
__Than friends use,  
__I still can__'t see it  
__After all we've been through.  
__And all I really want from  
__You is to feel me,  
__As the feeling inside  
__keeps building.  
__And I wi__ll find  
__a way to you  
__If it kills me,__It might kill me._

_If it Kills me – Jason Mraz (We sing, we dance, we steal things album)._

White delicate snow flakes fell upon the grounds melting before even touching the ground. A feeling of excitment rose in the castle, the Yule Ball was only weeks away.

To Ginny, the Ball was like the snow storm that would arrive soon, it was something that was so close she just wanted to bury herself in her bed.

Ever since Cedric had became her honest friend, she had dreaded the Ball knowing she would say yes to anyone just to see how Cedric and Cho, the couple so perfect for each other, enjoyed what would definitley be a such romantic night.

_Puaj!_

Her dress was still in the wrapping that came with it when she bought it on the summer. When her mother had told her she was buying dress robes for her brothers because it came on the list of Howgarts she decided to spend what was needed for a decent dress, even if it meant to loose all of her all-life savings. There was no way she would dress like her mother "dressed" (if that's how it could be called). She just hoped that no one was stupid enough to ask her, then she would be forced to leave and could breath for the hollidays, right?

It was the last week of school, the list of the people staying in the castle was to be removed the next day and Ginny was starting to relax and to think of a good excuse to tell her mother why she hadn't stay "to be like a normal teenager" and why "she _just _couldn't get a date".

As any usual sautrday she had spent most of her time in bed reading, and only getting out of the Common Room to eat. She was dressed with a pair of old jeans and a light sweater to protect herself of the cold. She wasn't exactly thinking of going outside.

She was walking to the Great Hall to eat dinner when Cedric came with a great smile to her. Her heart skipped a beat. After all, it still stunned her how he alwasy seemed happy to see her. "_Like seeing her would make his freaking day." _

"Hey, Gin!" He said breathless grabbing her by the hand and pulling her away from the Hall. He was wearing a pair of blue, apparently new, jeans and a jacket of brown leather. Under it, Ginny could see a slightly tight green shirt that made the muscules in his chest to stand out.

"Hey! Ced, what's the matter? Where's the fi-" she was cut by Cedric.

"Nothing, nothing. Hey wanna have dinner outside?" He said, still with that strange smile.

"I... but... I was going to the Great Hall" She said perplex, looking at his gray eyes.

"Oh, believe me. You don't want to go to the Great Hall...actually, you wouldn't like being in the castle for a while." He said half-laughing.

"I..." But there was a strange urgency in Cedric's eyes that convinced her. "Ok".

Still holding her hand, Cedric headed toward the grounds without looking back. Once they were away from curious eyes she felt free to talk. The Beabouxton carriage was lighted a few yards from them. From behind the gray clouds, some of the spared twilight light could be seen.

"Ok, now. What's going on? Why are we outside so late? We could be found and put on detention. And you didn't even brought dinner!" She said exasperated. Well, she _was _hungry.

"Relax, won't you? It's not late, it's seven o'clock. Besides, I had to do some things first and couldn't wait to tell you. And believe me, dinner _can _wait".

He was silent for a second and suddenly he turned really serious. He sat and invited Ginny to sit next to him. Slowly she acommodated herself close enough to see his face at the moonlight that fall upon them from a small gap in the clouds. His eyes twinkled and looked silver gray, the corner of his mouth twitched a little and a light blush filled his cheeks.

He took a deep breath and looked like he was about to talk but something stopped him. He repeated it five times.

"Oh, just spit it out." Ginny said, a little nervous herself. She put her hand on top of his and retreated it quickly. They looked directly into each others eyes.

"Ok but, before you react, listen to me. Please Ginny, yes?" He looked at her and smiled a little.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes and smiling a little bit.

"Look, I haven't told you this but it's really important now for you to understand.  
"Since before the...well now for a while, things between Cho and me were getting rocky. And before you can start telling me how it's all supoussed to be your fault listen to me, even if anything had happened it would've end up eventually. Morgan has been going on about how she has changed me and, well, he's right. But, still, I'm glad that all this trouble happened because there's something I can tell now without feeling guilty.  
"But before, I've gotta tell you. I broke up with Cho. It was meant to be Ginny! No, listen to me" he said before she could interrupt him. She had gone livid but he couldn't say if she was surprised, horrified or something else. "I told you I wouldn't finish it with her but, it was the best for both of us. I know she was also uncomnfortable, even if she started crying and yelling something about killing me...and you but-" This time Ginny interrupted him before and her voice was barely a whisper.

"What? But... Cedric!" Yes, she was outraged but something didn't made her feel as bad as the last time. Actually, she just felt a little scary about Cho wanting to kill her.

"Ginny, listen. I know it's not what you wanted me to do, but you can't deny me that there's...something between us."

There was an akward silence while Ginny realized how selfish she was being and how that beautiful boy with gray eyes had cheated her...again. Her eyes filled with tears.

"No, Ginny..." The smile had erased from his face. "Don't cry. What did I do wrong?"

Abruptly, her head snapped and looked at him fearsly. How he dare to even ask that?

"Are you serious?" she said a couple of octaves up "You said that...we were just friends. I believed you! I thought you were honest to me! I thought that I could really...trust you." Fat tears fall silent through her cheeks.

_Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered._

_Rome and Juliet. __Act II, Scene II. Capulet's Orchard (Juliet). Lines 85 – 106._

"Ugh!" She stood up but before she could walk she was pulled down again by Cedric.

He got closer to her.

"Don't cry." He said crooning, it sounded like he was singing a lullaby. Slowly, he cleaned her face with his fingers. Gently, he lifted her head just some inches so that he could looked directly into her light, caramel brown eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I did lied when I told you we were just friends, but I didn't lied about being friends. I know that besides anything I feel you were always my friend it's just that... in some moment I fall in love with you. Since the beginning I thought you were nice and all that but, what I feel now is...undescribable  
"Please, tell me if it's real. Tell me, don't you feel the same?" He kissed her cheek, close to the ear.

After a long pause, Ginny sighed. "You know, it's sometimes hard to stay mad at you." They both smiled a little."Ok, I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm not sure if I'm completely _in love _with you, but I can say that...I love you. Yes, I cannot think of you as just another friend but...what you did to Cho..."

They were still looking at each other.

"Look, I'll put it this way. You cannot have a relationship with someone when one of the two persons isn't comfortable with it, can you?"

"Ok...that's fair" She said smiling. " I suppose I can leave with that but..." She bit her lip.

"What?" He asked worried, his eyes huge as plates.

"Is she capable of killing me?"

He laughed, even harder than before.

"Mmm, I don't think so. See, she's not _that _smart." They both laughed.

After a long moment Cedric broke the silence.

"So...this is new. Since when did Ginny Weasley stopped being so selfless? I mean, it's not that I don't like a selfish person but...well it's a change."

"Ouch." She said, feining worriness "Since when Cedric Diggory, the selfless king, likes a selfish person?"

"You gotta be kidding. I mean, come on, Cho?"

"Mmm, again, fair enough" She laughed a little. "Ok, answering your question: I've already told you, I got tired of pleasing _everybody. _Now, I'll do what I wanna do, whenever I wanna do it.  
"Besides, Cho is such a painted whore.

"Yes but," Cedric half-smiled "couldn't you think of that some weeks ago? And , of course, I mean of Cho being a painted whore."

She laughed lightly and he loved it, better than any music in the world.

They got even closer, looking directly into each others eyes. Somewhere close to them, probably in some tree, a cricket was singing. A soft wind played with Ginny's hair and made her shiver under the light, blue sweater.

"Wanna have my jacket?" He asked silently.

"That would be nice" She answered smiling, flushing a light pink.

He took off his leather jacket and for a moment Ginny was knock out by his stunning body. Slowly, she put it on, smelling the sweet natural scent of him. She grinned.

As if someone had called him, he turned to look to the sky. She followed his gaze and saw that the small gap in the clouds had grown and next to the moon some twinkling stars had appeared.

"Look over there," Cedric said pointing somewhere in the sky. "See the big shiny star and the kind of rectangle underneath it? It's called Lyre." He looked back at her face. She also turned after making sure she saw the constellation. She nodded. "It's original name is Lyra. Acording to the greek mitology, the lyre was invented by Hermes. Later it arrived to Apolo, who gave it away to his son, Orpheus. He played it so well that even Hades, the master of the death, was marveled. Orpheus, thanks to his singing, got the permission of him to go get his wife, Eurydice, of the world of the death and bring her back to life. But he had to promise that in his way back to the light he wouldn't turn and look at her. But he, so pained with longing, turned to look her face and lost her for a second time. Those stars are a reminder of that sad story.  
"Ginny, I didn't wanted to loose you for a second time. That's why I waited a little more to talk to you." He looked her directly into her eyes and for a second she felt so self-conscious and overwhelmed she was afraid of fainting. "I can't bear to loose you, in no way possible, not again. The pain of it, will destroy me. The idea of not seeing your eyes again and not hearing your beautiful laughter is just...unbearable. There doesn't seem to be an universe in which there's no you... at least in my universe.

"Ginny, would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked with a haf-smile. He was so nervous and she could notice it. Ginny wondered how she looked.

"Yes!" She almost yelled after a long moment. He let a laugh escape his mouth and in a sudden movement he was hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, recording the moment in her head forever and ever. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smelled her hair, still euphoric about her simple answer.

After a moment he unwrapped himself unwillingly.

"You should better go back to the castle. I'm sure you need to sign your name in the list of the ones staying, right?"

"He he he, kinda."

They both got up and looked at each other for another moment.

"Sorry about dinner, but I guess it's safe now to go to the Great Hall." He said smiling. She laughed.

"It's ok, I can ask my brothers for something to eat. They're always going to the kitchen to steal food but, is she serious about hurting me?" She said a little nervous. They started walking.

"Well, I don't know. If she hurt you it would be like admiting she lost. But, then, she can be really discret." He smiled unsure.

"You really know her."

"Yeah, well I was her victim." He smiled. They were quiet for a while.

He looked at her, she pretended not to notice it. Slowly, he grabbed her hand.

"This is nice." She said, looking at their hands together. "So, mr. Surprise, you like astronomy?"

"And mitology." He said smiling. "I'm not only a bubble-head, quidditch player."

They were silent for another moment when Ginny slowed her walk until they came to a halt in front of the doors.

"What will they say?" She said so low it seemed she was talking to herself. He squeezed her hand.

"Come on, don't worry about it. You shouldn't, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because," he said kissing the hand he was holding "I'm with you."

She smiled and they both walked, through the doors and into the castle.

"_[...][Cedric]'s going with Cho Chang."  
__Ron looked up.  
_"_I asked her to go with me just now," Harry said dully "and she told me."  
__Ginny had suddenly stopped smiling._

_J.K. Rowling__ – Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter Twenty-two, The Unexpected Task. Page 399 U.S.A. paperback edition.)_

They had separated after that blondie asked for a word with Ced, not without looking at their hands like it was being rude to her and when Ginny gave him his jacket she actually looked offended.

Her mind had wandered until she had found Ron in the floor looking like he might cry.

"Hey, Ron. What's the matter?" She said, suddenly worried.

"I don't know why I did it!" He turned to look at Ginny. "Why did I did it!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She said.

"I...saw Fleur talking to that Diggory boy." Ginny supresed a growl and patted him in the back to continue, "And I just yelled to her if she wanted to go to the ball with me. She didn't even answer she just-" Ginny interrupted him and made him stand up.

"Come on, tell me the rest as we go back to the Common Room."

And as they walked, Ron told her everything. She had to fight a smile really hard, not only because of the whole story but because she knew Fleur had tried to make a move on Ced but Ced would never, ever return the "gesture" because he was hers. He was _hers _and it felt really good to see it like that.

They entered the barely crowded Common Room and she made him sit down. She continued to pat him while he moaned how his life was ruined.

Harry entered the room and, when Ginny saw him, was looking as if he might have just died.

"Hey Harry! Where were you?" Ginny asked.

"I went for a walk." He said sadly. "What's up, Ron?" He said joining them..

Ron looked up at Harry, a sort of blind horror in his face.

"Why did I do it?" he said wildy. "I don't know what made me do it!"

"He – er – just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," Ginny answered, trying not to smile as her imagination run wild again, imagining how Cedric rejected Fleur. She patted again Ron's arm.

"You _what_?" said Harry.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped again. "What was I playing at? There were people – all around – I've gone mad – everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall – she was standing there talking to Diggory – and it sort of came over me – and I asked her!"

Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. He kept talking though the words barely distinguishable.

"She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then – I dunno – I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

"She's part veela." Said Harry. "You were right – her grand-mother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory" Ginny grinned a little at the thought of blondie trying to charm _her _Ced. Suddenly she thought of it. _A part veela flirting with Cedric. _Panic overwhelmed her. "And got a blast of it - but she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang."

Ron looked up.

"I asked her to go with me some hours ago," Harry said dully, "and she told me."

Ginny had suddenly stopped smiling. Anger filled her.

_Never trust a painted whore. _

"No she's not." Ginny said fiercely.

"Yeah she is. She told me." Said Harry like she had said elephants were pink.

"No she's not!" She said even more angered, blushing angrily.

"How do you know?" Harry said suspiciously.

"This is mad," said Ron as if they hadn't spoken. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone – well, except Neville. Hey – guess who he asked? _Hermione!_"

"_What?_" said Harry, completely distracted by this startling news.

"Yeah, I know!" said Ron, some of the color coming back into his face as he started to laugh. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with the work and stuff – but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville...I mean, who would?"

"Oh! You two are real a–"

Just then Hermione climbed through the portait hole. Ginny quickly turned her back to the pair of them and looked franticly at Hermione trying to tell her she had something important to say.

"Why weren't you three at dinner?" she said walking toward them.

"Because – oh shut up laughing, you two – because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" said Ginny furiously.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," said Ron sourly. Ginny turned around to look at him and smile sardonically

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone _somewhere _who'll have you."

Ron gaped at her

"Hermione, Neville's right – you _are _a girl...."

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.

"Well – you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.

"Oh come on," he said impatienly, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has..."

"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing. Ginny smiled, proud of her friend "because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh _did_ I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "just because it's taken _you _three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else _has spotted I'm a girl!"

Ron gaped at her again and then grinned.

"Ok, ok. We know you're a girl," he said. "That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione bursted very angrily. "I'm going with someone else!" And she stormed off towards the girls' dormitories again.

_You go girl!_

"She's lying" said Ron flatly, watching her go.

"She's not," said Ginny quietly with that strange smile still in her face.

"Who is it then?" said Ron sharply.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business." said Ginny standing up to go and write her name in the list of the people staying.

Ron and Harry followed her curiosly.

"Ginny, _you _can go with Harry, and I'll just – "

"I can't" said Ginny calmly as she wrote her name in purple ink. "I'm going with – someone..."

"_You _have a date?" asked Harry with insulting incredulousy.

"Yes" She said turning to look at them and blushing with renewed anger. "I told you that Ced wasn't going with Cho..."

"But...are you saying you're going out with Cedric Diggory?" said Harry perplex.

Well, since Cho already wanted to kill her, it wouldn't hurt to kick her pride one more time.

Ron looked at her angrily.

"Well...yeah!" She said grinning at the pair of them. "Good to get that out! Now, if you excuse me I'm going to bed" After all that had happened that night she didn't felt hungry anymore.

"Wait! You come back here!" Ron yelled at her as she walked to her room. She turned and stuck her tongue out. Cedric would probably know how to defend himself from her brothers. She ran for her life and felt safe when she reached the last step.

"Hermione!"

"What!?" She said anoyed "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." She said grinning apogetically.

"Hey, how's it going with Viktorrrrr?" Ginny said giggling.

"Oh shut it you!" She said smiling. "You know, I would have never thought someone that looked so sulky could be so...cute." Ginny giggled a little more and Hermione continued like there had been no interruption. "Besides, he's so smart and well...kinda hot if you look him closely."She said giggling now. But just then, Parvati and Lavender passed them and stared at Hermione, starting to whisper something that sounded like scandal.

"Come on Herms, let's go to my room. I'm almost sure my lovely roomies aren't home yet" she said smiling.

When they arrived the room was empty and they started chatting again as they sat in Ginny's bed.

"So...tell me, has someone asked the everyone-wants Ginny "god-she's-so-hot" Weasley?"

"Well, now that you say it...."

"Oh my god! Someone asked you!" She said literally jumping in bed.

"Well, yeah!"

Hermione gasped and her hands jumped to her mouth.

"Oh. My. God! Cedric asked you, didn't he?" she said smiling.

"My gosh! How do you do that? How come you always guess correctly!"

"I knew it! I knew it! And, for your information, I don't guess I watch." She said grinning really proud of herself. "So, how was it?"

"Well, I was going to have dinner when he stopped me and told me there was something really important and it was best not to go to the Great Hall at that moment. We went outside and he told me he broke up with Cho. I was really pissed off until he explained me that he couldn't have a relationship with someone he didn't love and, let's be fair, that's true.  
"Then, we said something about Cho being a painted whore and then we were silent. It was beautiful, it was a silence that didn't need to be filled. Then a wind blowed and I shivered and he gave me his jacket and, oh my god! It smelled wonderfully!  
"Then the sky cleared a little from the clouds and he turned to look at it. He showed me a constellation called Lyre or Lyra – "

"Oh, yes! And it's origin is told by two legends. One of it – "

"I was getting to that, thank you!" she said a little annoyed.

"Sorry" Hermione with a little smile.

"He told me of the legend of Orpheus and Eurydice. Then he said that he couldn't bear to loose me one more time and, oh Hermione, the way he said it! He said he couldn't live without me and then he asked me to go to the ball with him.  
"I told him yes and well, we kinda hug but it was so...unbelievable. After an eternal moment we got up and went back to the castle chatting. And well, he grabbed my hand and when we entered, that blondie arrived and said 'she wanted to talk to 'im'" she said imitating Fleur's accent.

"And did he looked interested?" asked Hermione excited.

"Well...no. He was looking at me and said 'see you later, Gin'. It made her angry, that and the fact that I was wearing his jacket and we were holding hands." Ginny laughed. "But even though Harry said she was using the old charm on him, he's _mine_." She said, a twinkle in her eyes. "And he better didn't do anything" she said joking, but just then she realised _that _was a possibility.

"Relax" said Hermione hugging her "He loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you, by the way he talks to you. It's unique love and it's all yours." She said smiling.

"Thanks."

Later, that night, Ginny dreamt of the Yule Ball.

_The prettiest thing  
__I ever did see  
__Was lighting from the top of a cloud  
__Morning through the dark a million miles and hour  
__With somewhere to be_

_[...]_

_The prettiest thing  
__I ever did see  
__Was dusty as the handle on the door  
__Rusty as a nail stuck in the old pire floor,  
__Looks like home to me.  
__I'm dreamin' again  
__Like I've always been  
__And way down low  
__I'm thinkin' of the prettiest thing._

_The Prettiest Thing- Norah Jones (Feels like home)_

_~*~  
**Yay! A nice, well-written chapter (in my opinion). First of all, I want to say that this chapter was written before last one and it still fitted exactly. Oh I love me!! LOL! So, I just wrote this foot-note to dedicate this chapter to two of the most beautiful persons in this world. Firstly, to my beautiful boyfriend (I don't care how cornie this sounds) who has given me two beautiful months. He's one of the greatest persons I have ever know and I love every part of him (hehehehe). This chapter was inspired in him...*blush*. Also, I want to dedicate this to my wife who is also one of the greatest person in earth, mars and the whole universe! I'm really sorry hon', honestly I couldn't read it. I really love you.  
So, to the both of them let me tell you, as Paul McCartney said "A Love like ours, could never die".  
Oh! Now that reminds me, my new favorite band of ALL TIMES is The Beatles! "YAAAY!!!!" No, really I'm crazy for them! Too bad they aren't any more but really if they were I would scream and cry and scream and cry again and scream "RINGO!" "JOHN!" "GEORGE!" "PAUL!"...hey, just and idea! LOL! So, it was just a random comment (if you see a lot of beatles songs from now on, don't worry, it's natural!)  
Love,  
Fer I Love Muffins Lovegood.**_

**_P.S. I'm not bisexual. It's just that I love my wife and my boyfriend and my husband and my two lovers and my other boyfriend....LOL!!! *too complicated* ¬¬_**


End file.
